


перебивки

by nozhevoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozhevoe/pseuds/nozhevoe
Summary: у изумрудных твоих ощущение застывшей весны.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	перебивки

по-особенному тонкую вдыхаешь, заживает  
ржавеет и кажется вот-вот упадет на ковер, запылает

вовремя стряхиваешь в пепельницу, я тебя потерял среди панелек и желтых прямоугольников

слушаешь, не слышишь, вдыхаешь и дышишь со мной одним воздухом; до тебя не добраться

кусаю пальцы, в попытках привлечь, боль отрезвляет, ты говоришь — _идиот_ , ты говоришь со мной

кровь капает на пол, глаза напротив меня хоронят своим безразличием

у изумрудных твоих ощущение застывшей весны

ты говоришь, что от меня пахнет снегом, и ненавидишь зиму

меня тошнит нежными словами на пол, ты морщишься и больше не смотришь.

|  
/  
|

через два месяца худые ноги кладешь на мои бедра, говоришь, что так лучше, чем с кем-то там

тут лучше, чем в суете

благодарность твоя застывает у меня в голове, пока ты жмешься и греешься

тонкой больше нет, теперь только мерзкие дешевые

говоришь, _тут безопасно_

говоришь, _тут тепло_

говоришь, _нравится запах снега_

смотришь, не отрывая взгляда

моя нежность прорывается сквозь грудную клетку, ломает ребра,

ты хмуришься и просишь замолчать замолчать замолчать.

|  
\  
|

ты снова среди чужих, смотрю со стороны, пытаюсь не чувствовать

друг рядом толкает локтем, говорит, _старик, расслабься_

_старик, выпьем_

киваю, пол бутылки резвыми глотками

бьюсь затылком об стену в такт дельфину

пропитываюсь этой духотой

никакого снега, на утро только интоксикация и твой хмурый взгляд

твой хмурый взгляд меня режет изнутри, чувствую вину за то, чего не делал

это ты вечно уходишь, я всегда остаюсь

не смотри на меня.

|  
|  
|

на балконе в два ночи ты говоришь

говоришь, _знаешь, я будто истекаю кровью, когда нахожусь с тобой_

_знаешь, мне будто переворачивает внутренности, когда ты касаешься моих рук_

я молчу, я слушаю, ты редко озвучиваешь свои ощущения

я впитываю каждое твое действие, я не двигаюсь, ровно дышу

твоя голова на моем плече, локоть на колене,

снова тонкая между тонких и красивых, мне хочется сцеловывать с них запах табака

я не открываю рта, ты смотришь на небо,

нежность в груди не просыпается.

|  
\  
|

когда апатия царапает черепную коробку изнутри

я то и дело вспоминаю о весне и озере

о твоих бледных ключицах и ощущении песка на ступнях

как жар костра кусает ладони, а ты прижимаешься к боку, кладешь голову на мое плечо

говоришь, _сыграй что-нибудь о нас_

улыбаешься

ты так редко мне улыбаешься, что я силой удерживаю теплые слова в легких, боясь тебя спугнуть

но ты улыбаешься; ты все понимаешь

и утром сбегаешь, пока я еще сплю.

|  
/  
|

летом у меня глухая нежность на твои колени

летом ты толкаешь меня руками в грудь, говоришь, _жарко, блять, не лезь_

душно, а все вдыхаешь из тонкой, шлешь меня в плюс тридцать за пачками за бутылками за

занимаешь все место перед вентилятором и кусаешь зубами кубы льда в форме звездочек

говоришь, что у меня под ребрами пусто и холодно

без улыбки обещаешь вырвать мне сердце из грудной клетки и хрустеть им так же громко.

летом я спрашиваю, почему ты не возвращаешься в свою квартиру.

|  
\  
|

в ноябре льет, у тебя длинные и мокрые, больше не стрижешься

сую в руки зонт, кофе мерзкий и остывший, на зубах вкус резины

ты на меня морщишься, а я в последнее время смертельно устаю

говоришь, _заебало твое ровное и унылое_ , стряхиваешь с углов зонта капли дождя мне на плечо.

|  
|  
|

3 декабря ты очень громко  
и лицо у тебя хмурое, злое, голос до хрипов

ты вдыхаешь шумно, толкаешь меня руками в грудь — я со скребущей тоской вспоминаю лето;

говоришь, _уебывай._

|  
|  
|

25 декабря ты называешь меня мерзким, даришь мне приторный поцелуй за девятиэтажной панелькой, лезешь ледяными пальцами в мои рукава, пытаясь согреться.

заказываем лимонный пирог в кафе на углу

фотографируешь свой кусок, на тарелке темные трещины,

в ленту с лаконичным “не вкусно”.

|  
\  
/  
|

в марте у тебя на губах кровь и под изумрудными темнеющий синяк. прижимаюсь ухом к груди, слушаю тяжелые вздохи.

обещаюсь сломать ему руки за твое красивое

интересуешься: — это же не от большой любви?

— только во имя моего чувства прекрасного.

|  
\  
|

в конце марта просишь деда отмазать меня от ментов.

|  
|  
|

пробуем вместе дорогущий чай, сидя на холодном подоконнике, клеенка липнет к голым бедрам

ты все вздыхаешь, что взяли с апельсином вместо вишни, громко стучишь ложкой по стеклянным краям стакана

а мне все равно, у тебя на губах сахар и горький привкус мяты от тонких, у меня на губах оседают слова нежности, не решаясь сорваться

ты превращаешь меня в труса.

|  
/  
|

греешься под теплым солнцем июня довольным котом, а я считаю родинки на твоих бедрах

восемь, две совсем рядом, одно родимое пятно под лодыжкой на левой

четыре составляют неровный квадрат, соединяю пальцем как созвездия

из трех рисую треугольник на коленке

ты дергаешь ногой, но, удивительно, молчишь.

|  
\  
|

вечером на террасе ставлю тарелку с мясом на кривую-перекошенную табуретку, ты игнорируешь вилки, тянешься пальцами

ешь неаккуратно, темный сок стекает по пальцам к запястью

как ястреб слежу за мокрой дорожкой, ты капаешь на голый живот, потом на шорты

отвожу взгляд под твое звонкое _блять, теперь не отстираю._

|  
\  
|

в августе купаемся в озере до белеющих ладоней и сморщенных кончиков пальцев

ныряем, целуемся, забываешь задержать дыхание

фыркаешь, плюешься горькой речной водой, толкаешь меня в плечо

губы на вкус как тина.

|  
|  
|

в сентябре лежим на моей холодной кровати, из открытого окна пахнет свежестью, дождем, мокрыми листьями

ты не морщишься, не хмуришься, твое спокойное сжимает между губ тонкую с вишней

прижимаешься затылком к моей груди, смотришь в потолок; темные пятна на белом, желтые пятна

теперь я могу гладить по твоим коленкам, перебирать длинные золотые пряди;

теперь я могу изучать твои тонкие пальцы под микроскопом, могу прижиматься губами к острым ключицам;

теперь я могу обнимать крепче, но не слишком;

теперь я могу говорить о любой глупости, но не о самом важном;

смотрю в твои изумрудные, как два года назад,  
вспоминаю нашу весну и молчу о своей любви.


End file.
